


Hit Her Eye Like a Big Pizza Pie

by Cuntknocker



Category: ENA - Joel G (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/F, First Time, Girl Penis, I Don't Even Know, Mental Instability, One Shot, Unsafe Sex, Weird Biology, Weird Fluff, Weirdness, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntknocker/pseuds/Cuntknocker
Summary: Ena struggles with LOTS of things. Now she has to struggle with Moony's new form distracting her.
Relationships: Ena/Moony (ENA)
Kudos: 17





	Hit Her Eye Like a Big Pizza Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I made this while listening to the ENA webcore playlist. Less than an hour of work got put into this.
> 
> Ena x Moony, lesbians, girl penis, dubcon, mental illness, strange anatomy.

Her blue hand. Her yellow hand. Which would she be using today?

Did it ever even matter?

Sure, the blue one was rougher and jagged, and her yellow hand was soft and rounded, but it really was all the same any more.

But she wasn’t blue anymore. She was all yellow.

Ten thousand years of being stuck in this wretched place. How would she pass the time?

Oh yeah.

She always had… Her.

“Hey JENA! Are you spacing out again?!” Moony called out to her. She was standing with her new, strange form. She wanted to be humanoid (or whatever the hell they were anymore) so she could do things with Ena. Do things like a normal person. But of course, she also had her own reasons…

“Cheese and rice, Moony, I’m just thinking!” Ena shot back, annoyed. She was up on the bridge, and she was looking over the railing and watching the doors blink open and shut.

It hurt. It always hurt. Existence, that is.

She didn’t CHOOSE to exist. She never wanted to exist.

But her she was, existing. And it sucked.

What the fuck was wrong with her head?

“Hey now… Ena…” Moony said as she floated up to the bridge and reached out to touch her cheek. She actually said the right name… That’s how Ena knew things were serious. Ena couldn’t help the deep brown blush that appeared on her as she averted her gaze.

“Moony…” Ena said, her voice small and thin. She didn’t understand Moony… She chose this new form… And if truth be told… It wasn’t half bad to look at.

Why was she thinking these things? Isn’t Moony supposed to be her friend?

Friends don’t think this way of each other… Do they? Ena never really knew how these things worked, anyways.

Did Moony do this on purpose? Was she trying to test her? What was her problem?!

Ena reached out and dragged Moony over the railing, before throwing her to the ground. Ena glitched… She thought she was done with that. Guess it WASN’T something wrong with her body after all, it was something wrong with her mind.

Static filled her eyes as static tears ran down her cheeks. Why was she feeling this way? How could she get it to stop?

Her body was moving on its own as her hand found Moony’s chest. Moony gasped out and tried to squirm from her grasp, but Ena held firm. And her jagged hand prevented her from moving, lest she actually injure her breast.

“E-Ena?! What’s gotten into you?!” Moony cried, before she was suddenly moaning loud enough to reverberate through the plane they were in.

Tangled together on the bridge. Would someone come in and see them? More importantly, did Ena even care if anyone saw?

Her lips wrapped around a breast. She seemed to have nipples now… Ena reached down to feel around and see if she had…

“You have one… Why does every other girl have one of these…” Ena muttered to herself as her soft hand rubbed at Moony’s pussy. She slid a finger in and started to rub at her clit with her thumb. Meanwhile, her own skirt was moving… Moving up, above her lap.

“Y-You have a…?!” Moony gasped. Ena shifted around, and indeed: She had a dick. Thankfully, it was soft and not jagged. But it was huge… Where the fuck was she hiding that thing?!

Ena then pulled her underwear down, still leaving her skirt on as she then lined up with Moony and pushed in. A bit of static poured from her… Seems like this is her first time after all.

These sensations were strange to Ena. Why did it feel so good to thrust into a warm, wet hole?

She kissed where she thought Moony’s lips would be. She pretty much slobbered on her, static dripping down her face.

Moony liked this. If truth be told… She wasn’t upset over this turn of events. She was just more shocked that Ena had the guts to do this. She was a shy, terrified little girl one moment, and an awkward nerd the next, after all.

Grinding into her cervix, Ena dimly wondered if Moony could even reproduce. Well, guess they would find out. Her staticy seed poured out into her as she threw her head back and screamed out into the void.

Moony, if truth be told, wanted a body like this so she COULD do things like this with Ena. She wanted to hold her. She wanted to force her head between her legs. She wanted to grope Ena’s breasts. She wanted to do that all… She just never knew how to initiate this phase, where things actually HAPPENED.

“Moony… Oh Moony… I’m sowwy…” Ena said, looking all sad and pathetic as her static tears dripped onto Moony’s face. Moony just sighed and gently slapped her face. “NO HIT MEEEEEEE!!!” Ena cried like a petulant child, moving in wobbly circles.

Shame her dick was still in Moony and was rubbing her like crazy. Moony seized up and came, clenching around Ena’s dick. Ena then managed to pull her dick out while still spiraling in a panic attack.

Moony grabbed her cheeks and stilled her, Ena snapping back to normal. She looked so confused, and Moony couldn’t help but crack up at her.

“God, you’re such a DWEEB, Ena!” Moony cackled. “I’m fine… I honestly didn’t think it’d be YOU to make the first move!” she said.

Ena froze. The first move… Moony felt this way too?!

Moony… Moony felt this way about her… Did she have the same thoughts at first? Thoughts asking whether or not this was normal?

And Ena couldn’t wrap her head around everything that just happened. What was wrong with her? Why did she just… JUMP Moony like that?

“I-I…” Ena tried to say, before Moony pressed her mouthless face against Ena’s in a parody of a kiss. She then pulled back.

“Just shaddap and sit with me, dork.” she said as she then plopped down on the bridge and looked out at the doors in the distance, staticy cum leaking from her cunt.

Ena meekly did so. Her dick was flaccid by now, dribbling a bit of errant static cum. Moony then looked over at her.

“Hey Ena?”

“Y-Yeah, Moony…?”

“So like… Why didn’t you ever tell me you had a dick? I would’ve let you shove it into my square you know…”

Moony was left cackling as Ena choked on her own static spit.

Cheese and rice… This would be a LONG ten thousand years to wait out…

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have no idea. I just love ENA and got a sudden burst of energy while listening to webcore songs.
> 
> Maybe someone will enjoy this. Also, it's up to you whether or not Ena is trans, or if she was just born that way. I mean, wouldn't be the weirdest thing in the Ena universe by a long shot.


End file.
